The present invention relates to grounding systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a personal grounding system for collecting and removing electrical charges from a human body.
When the human body makes physical contact with the ground, as was the case throughout evolution, the body naturally attenuates the negative electrical properties of the earth and becomes electrically neutral like the earth. In this state any extraneous electricity that is present in or on the body is naturally dissipated and thereafter prevented from accumulating in or on the body. Due to the common modern world practice of wearing insulating rubber soled shoes and living in environments that hold the body in free space above the earth, humans by and large no longer make contact with the earth. As a result, internally generated body electricity is not being naturally dissipated by the negative electrical properties of the earth. Consequently, this stored body electricity now interferes with normal cellular communications and thereby interferes with the self-regulating and self-healing mechanisms of the body, which in turn create stress and disorder in the body.
Further, with loss of natural ground contact, electric and magnetic fields (EMFs) now create weak electric currents in the body. Scientists and researchers in the field of electromagnetic radiation and bio-electromagnetics have confirmed that these exogenous electrical fields interfere with the endogenous fields of the body and produce adverse physical and behavioral changes. It has been found that the unnatural presence of these continuously generated electrostatic charges on the body adversely affects the bioelectrical nervous system of the body and consequently causes body muscles to become and remain abnormally tense. Prolonged exposure to the electrostatic charges can result in muscle stiffness and back pain. In this physiologically stressed state, blood pressure rises, heart rate increases and the digestive process slows. It is believed that the unnatural presence of electrostatic charges on the body may also have a correlation with certain diseases.
While in bed everyone carries a measurable electric field charge on their body due to electric fields continuously radiating from the electrical wiring in the walls and the cords and components of electrical devices within modern houses. The levels of electric field charges on the body vary from a few hundred millivolts to in excess of ten volts. For reference purposes, the natural biological voltage of the body, as a whole, is zero.
Research suggests that the normal sleep processes of the body are affected by the continuous exposure of the body to electric fields throughout the night. The National Sleep Foundations 1999 Sleep in America poll found that more than sixty percent of Americans now experience sleep problems a few nights a week or more and fifty-six percent experience one or more symptoms of insomnia, including difficulty falling asleep, waking during the night, waking too early, or waking feeling unrefreshed. The continuous exposure to electric fields throughout the night is, based upon research and test results, the cause of many modern sleep problems.
While driving a vehicle, the combination of road vibration and related personal body movement cause continuous contact and separation as well as friction between personal clothing, the vehicle seat materials, and the padding within the vehicle seat. The repetitive contact creates electrostatic charges which migrate to and accumulate on the body. Based upon research and test results, the consequence of bioelectrical stress from static electricity is a cause of drivers becoming abnormally tense, irritable and fatigued while driving.
The American Stress Institute, has reported that 75% of all visits to a primary care physician are for stress related health disorders. Stress is often defined as a state of continuous anxiety and nervousness in which muscles become and remain tensed. Stress is the result of excess electrical stimuli in the body, which block and disrupt the normal production and flow of bioelectrical communications between nerve cells. The primary causes of excess electrical stimuli in the body is the over-stimulation of nerves from emotional responses to work pressure or life situations, exposure to electric and magnetic fields (EMFS), radio frequencies, static electricity and the like. While the immediate consequence of excess or extraneous electricity in the body is tense and tight muscles, the long term effects are believed to be a contributor to various diseases and immune system disorders. There is an increasing body of research which indicates that removal of extraneous electrostatic charges on a human body reduces stress and pain.
Accordingly, there is a need for a grounding system which collects and removes electrical charges from a human body. Such a grounding system should be capable of being used while sleeping, during prolonged periods of sitting, as well as being targeted to an area of the body. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention relates to a personal grounding system for collecting and removing excess internal and extraneous electrical charges from a human body in order to return the body to its natural electrically neutral state. The system generally comprises a grounding pad having a ground lead extending therefrom and conductively coupled to a grounded anchor. The grounding pad includes a mesh layer substrate comprised of a plurality of carbon fibers. Typically, the grounding pad comprises between 10% and 20% carbon fibers. A conductor substantially extends across the substrate and in conductive contact with the carbon fibers. The ground lead has a first end which is conductively coupled to the grounding pad conductor.
The grounding pad is configured to make field contact or conductive contact with the human body. In this regard, the grounding pad can comprise a sleeping pad, which in one form is securely positionable on a mattress. The grounding pad may alternatively comprise a strap which is securable around a human body member, such as a foot or ankle. The ground pad may also comprise a patch which is attachable to an area of the human body. Such a patch includes a peel away strip overlying an adhesive layer which is adhered to the area of the human body to which the patch is to be attached. The grounding pad may also comprise a seat pad, for use on a desk or computer chair or the seat of a vehicle.
Preferably, the grounded anchor is placed directly into the earth. However, in certain circumstances, such as when the grounding pad comprises a vehicle seat pad, the grounding anchor comprises a metal grounding component, such as a metal component of a vehicle.
The system may include a wall plate which is in conductive connection with the grounded anchor. The ground lead includes a connector attached to an end thereof which is capable of removable attachment with the wall plate. The system may also include a meter for reading the electrical charges collected from the human body, and a fuse to prevent electrical shock.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.